


Fuentes Primarias (traducción)

by Prinkipissa_Andreaz



Series: Investigación Científica. [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Compromiso, Embarazo, F/M, Historia de Origen, Pon Farr, Precuela, Primeros encuentros, Referencias futuras a spirk, Romance, enamoramiento, primer beso, propuesta de matrimonio
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinkipissa_Andreaz/pseuds/Prinkipissa_Andreaz
Summary: Traducción autorizada.Se ha dicho que el eterno romance entre la humana Amanda Grayson y el embajador vulcano Sarek es una parábola perfecta para la ley y la ética interestelares.Así es como realmente sucedió.Precuela de los datos objetivos.
Relationships: Amanda Grayson/Sarek, James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Investigación Científica. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779232
Kudos: 6





	1. Cayendo Duro

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Primary Sources](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693913) by [walkandtalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkandtalk/pseuds/walkandtalk). 



Pedido: una (1) tur’qq bush- madura y una (1) taza de té - estándar

Facturado a la cuenta del Embajador Sarek

Informe de incidente adjunto

**_:::: ::::_ **

"Te verán, y luego iremos a la cárcel", se lamentó Jacob, con una nota llorosa en su voz que atravesaba las ramas del árbol cubierto de maleza. "¡Baja!".

Mandy miró hacia donde estaba parado su hermano menor, uno de sus pies descansando en la rama colgante más baja y el otro aún en tierra firme, como si lo siguiera.

“Fue idea tuya, así que cállate. Se supone que debes estar vigilando", dijo entre dientes, y una vez satisfecha de que Jacob estaba mirando la puerta de entrada en lugar de ella, buscó otra rama y se elevó, finalmente, por encima del nivel del muro de piedra que rodeaba la misteriosa Embajada Vulcana. En el recreo, Moira Abner dijo que los elefantes vulcanos habían derribado el campo perimetral alrededor de la embajada, y un sehlat había escapado y había sido capturado a las afueras de su escuela.

Inmediatamente, Mandy se sintió decepcionada. Todos los días de escuela pasaba por la embajada, los simples muros de piedra y las puertas solo sugerían un edificio de piedra marrón, incluso más simple. Sin embargo, los aerodeslizadores frecuentemente embarcados y el campo de fuerza intrigante sugirieron que algo mucho más emocionante podría estar escondido detrás de los muros perimetrales.

"¿Qué ves?", gritó Jacob, tratando de doblar su cuerpo en el tronco del árbol, como si eso lo ocultara si los oficiales de seguridad veían a Mandy cruzando la cerca. "¿Alguna jaula?".

"Nada ... todavía", gruñó, extendiendo un brazo hacia la pared. Los ojos de Jacob eran enormes.

"Mandy ..."

Ahora estaba arrodillada en la pared, con los brazos doblados, tratando desesperadamente de mantener el equilibrio. "Hay un jardín en la esquina más alejada", informó. "No veo ningún animal".

"Tal vez no están en jaulas", sugirió Jacob, aún más temeroso. “Quizás deambulan, como animales de guardia. Ya sabes, para comer intrusos”.

Mandy puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a gatear hasta el rincón más alejado donde estaba el jardín. “Creerías cualquier cosa. Apuesto que..."

Su subida segura de pies se interrumpió cuando su pierna y brazo derechos se deslizaron de la pared, enviándola hacia abajo, separada de la seguridad y Jacob.

**_:::: ::::_ **

Mandy cayó sobre un arbusto, una especie de arbusto espinoso, a juzgar por los arañazos sangrientos en sus brazos, pero que, no obstante, amortiguó un poco la caída; también se había golpeado el costado, sentía el suelo contra su estómago y tierra en la cara. Reconoció el dolor en su pierna y costado antes de notar su entorno. Intentó no llorar, pero entre la conmoción de la caída, el dolor y el miedo a que los animales salvajes de guardia vulcanos saltaran de las sombras, no pudo evitar sus fuertes sollozos.

"¡Mandy!". Jacob estaba gritando desde el otro lado de la pared. "Mandy! ¿Estás bien?".

"Jacob, no puedo levantarme", gritó, tratando de rodar a un lado.

No hubo respuesta. "¿Jacob?".

Mandy luchó para ponerse de lado, ahora capaz de ver un par de pies asomándose debajo de una túnica marrón oscura, levantó la cabeza, sollozando, capaz de distinguir la cara borrosa de un hombre a través de sus lágrimas.

"Necesitas atención médica", dijo el joven con un acento estándar recortado. "Debo transportarte adentro para que puedas recibir atención". Se inclinó y Mandy pudo ver que era joven, tal vez seis años mayor que sus nueve años, con estrechas facciones claramente vulcanas. "¿Es eso aceptable?".

Mandy asintió, no del todo segura de lo que estaba aceptando, y rápidamente la recogió y la llevó por el césped en una posición extrañamente incómoda que hizo que su cabeza se balanceara sobre sus hombros. Desde su punto de vista podía ver a Jacob parado en la puerta, mirando entre los barrotes, luciendo completamente asombrado.

Mandy saludó con la mano, esperando que Jacob se diera cuenta y entendiera que estaba bien. Sus lágrimas se habían detenido por completo, y su curiosidad regresó con toda su fuerza.

Entraron en el gran edificio de piedra, revelando un vestíbulo tranquilo y un amplio pasillo a la parte posterior del edificio. La llevó a una pequeña habitación lateral brillante con luces halógenas falsas, similar a la estación médica en su escuela.

El chico la depositó en la mesa de la estación y activó el servo médico, que parpadeó con varias luces de colores antes de extender un brazo de metal hacia Mandy, escaneandola.

"Gracias", dijo vacilante al chico, que no le había dicho otra palabra desde que la había recogido.

"Mi nombre es Sybok, hijo de Sarek", dijo, levantando la mano en un extraño saludo. Mandy luchó para devolverlo con su brazo ileso, sus dedos no se curvaron en el mismo patrón.

"Amanda Nadia Grayson, hija de Aisha y Oskar".

"Eres un estudiante en la escuela", observó Sybok, sus ojos enfocados en el panel de lectura mientras el servo automatizado zumbaba silenciosamente alrededor de su torso, tocandola en ocasiones.

"Estoy en cuarto año en la escuela primaria. Me aceptaron en la Academia de la Federación de la Tierra para mis estudios de primer año con matemáticas e idiomas", le informó con orgullo. Específicamente quería entrar en Tellarite Language Corps, como la prima de Moira, pero sabía lo suficiente como para no decirle eso a este chico vulcano. Quizás él también era estudiante en la Academia. Miora dijo que las hijas del diplomático tellarita asistieron. Como Sybok ni siquiera reconoció la información que ofreció voluntariamente, guardó silencio mientras el servo entregaba dos aerosoles y seguía las instrucciones para recostarse en la estrecha mesa de exploración.

Ella no delataría a Jacob, pero como el vulcano parecía completamente desinteresado en cómo terminó en el jardín, esperaba no tener que compartir ningún detalle. Mandy pensó que era peculiar que no se pudiera oír ni ver un solo cuerpo dentro o fuera del edificio, estaba impaciente por ver más vulcanos, además de este chico, o para asomarse por la ventana para ver si había jaulas de sehlats y elefantes vulcanos. 

Pasaron diez minutos, y el servo hizo su última revisión y se plegó nuevamente junto a la mesa de examen. Amanda se sentó vacilante, la inflación y el dolor desaparecieron por completo.

“No se rompieron huesos. Ya no estás incapacitada. Me seguirás ”, anunció Sybok, dejando a Amanda que se bajara de la mesa y se arrastrará detrás de él hacia una habitación en el pasillo.

Estaba frente al tranquilo vestíbulo y la habitación antiséptica con el servo médico, esta habitación le recordó el salón ornamentado de su abuela en Turquía, una habitación para mirar, pero nunca para entrar. Esta habitación tenía tumbonas rojas satinadas en una tarima de madera tallada con pequeñas estatuas y candelabros de metal negro esparcidos por la habitación. Amanda estaba parada al lado de la silla más simple, insegura de si se le permitiría sentarse.

"Te ofreceré una bebida", anunció Sybok. "Y hablarás con el embajador".

El embajador. De repente, su aventura en un árbol se había convertido en una catástrofe diplomática. La cara de Amanda se tensó por la preocupación, pensando en Jacob y la cerca, y el pequeño agujero en el campo de fuerza que notaron esta mañana, también pensó en los elefantes vulcanos y cualquier otro secreto con el que esperaba escapar esta tarde.

"¿Qué vas a beber?", preguntó Sybok, con la cara en blanco, pero sus ojos tranquilos de repente parecían sospechosos.

"Nada, gracias."

La expresión de Sybok no cambió, pero ella tuvo la clara impresión de que estaba frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Agua?", ella enmendó.

Sybok giró sobre sus talones, dejando a Mandy sola en la habitación para preocuparse. ¿Qué le iba a decir a mamá?

Ella movió nerviosamente los bordes de su uniforme escolar, tratando de eliminar la suciedad, pero se rindió rápidamente. Miró alrededor de la habitación, su ojo se fijó en un gran adorno que colgaba en la pared, tenía rayas rojas y naranjas que se agitaban desordenadas dando la impresión de que la pintura estaba a punto de burbujear y chamuscar la pared. Tenía palabras en golic pintadas encima, solo podía distinguir: "personas de alto pensamiento" y "reglas tradicionales". Ella nunca vio algo como esta sala en sus cursos de la Federación, pero aún no había comenzado sus estudios junior. Esperaba que el arte y las casas tellaritas no fueran así. Toda la habitación la inquietaba.

Mandy escuchó voces suaves a través de la puerta, golic, alto-golic a juzgar por las terminaciones musicales de las frases, pero no pudo distinguir las palabras. Sybok entró con un juego de té para dos, lo dejó sobre la mesa, caminó hacia la pared y se colocó de pie, como si quisiera confundirse en la pared como una estatua. Ella lo miró fijamente, pero él no la miró a los ojos.

Un momento después, un hombre alto entró en la habitación. Estaba vestido con un vestido gris con ciruela profundo sobre la túnica y tenía varias cadenas plateadas alrededor de sus hombros con un gran broche sobre dónde estaría el corazón humano. Su cabello estaba arreglado de la misma manera que el chico Sybok, pero sus pómulos eran más altos, lo que le daba a su rostro una apariencia casi de gato. Sus ojos la evaluaron cuidadosamente, pero ella no encontró ningún reproche en ellos. Mandy se sintió casi esperanzada.

"Soy el embajador en la Tierra al servicio de la gente de Vulcano, y esta embajada está a mi cargo", dijo el hombre, levantando la mano en el mismo saludo que Sybok le había ofrecido.

Mandy repitió su nombre cuidadosamente, pero no volvió a intentar el saludo. El embajador se sentó y le ofreció la taza de agua solicitada. Ella la tomó y bebió nerviosamente, casi sintió náuseas, ya que era salado y muy cálido. Se obligó a no escupir y se concentró en la taza, azul con un intrincado patrón naranja, como un pergamino en la porcelana de su madre. Se preguntó si tenía sentido.

"Mi hijo me dice que te encontró en los jardines necesitada de atención médica".

Miró a Sybok, todavía de pie, observando estoicamente. El hijo del embajador. Ella asintió, sin confiar en sí misma para hablar.

El embajador esperó un largo momento, sirviéndose una taza de té, permitiendo que el silencio se estableciera sobre ellos, poniendo a Mandy claramente nerviosa. "¿Estás bien ahora?".

Ella asintió nuevamente.

"¿Hay algo más que quieras compartir sobre tu visita inesperada hoy?".

"¿Van a arrestarme?", preguntó ella, aunque salió más como un chirrido. Podía escuchar a Sybok moverse inquietamente detrás de ella.

El embajador continuó mirándola de manera uniforme, lo que puso aún más nerviosa a Mandy. "¿Por qué iba a arrestarte?".

"Entré por un agujero en el perímetro de seguridad general", dijo, las palabras salieron de su boca más rápido de lo que podía pensar, y sus dedos temblaron alrededor de la taza. “Me subí a la pared para ver si había elefantes y sehlats vulcanos. Va contra la ley y creo que rompí su planta cuando me caí del muro".

La ceja del embajador se alzó ante eso.

“Sí, conozco los códigos penales, pero la mayoría no se aplican a menores terranos en tal situación en nuestra embajada. Creo que, en este caso, puede pasarse por alto siempre que prometa nunca repetir tal infracción". El embajador tomó su propia taza y estaba a punto de tomar un sorbo cuando se detuvo. "Puede interesarle saber que no hay elefantes vulcanianos".

Seguramente no estaba destinado a ser una broma, pero Mandy ahogó una risita nerviosa y dejó caer su taza, rompiéndola en el suelo. Lentamente levantó la vista de nuevo, su cara sonrojada por la vergüenza.

"Eso, también, será pasado por alto". El embajador se levantó e hizo un gesto para que ella también se levantara. “Joven señorita Grayson, tal vez sería mejor para todos los involucrados que se vaya ahora. ¿Requiere una escolta a casa?”.

"No, puedo caminar", dijo, esperando que Jacob todavía la estuviera esperando fuera de la vista, y cuidadosamente pisó pedazos de tazas de té rotas y siguió al Embajador hacia la puerta, ahora flanqueado por Sybok, como un miembro de una guardia imperial. La pareja de vulcanos se paró en la puerta y Mandy les despidió y dio gracias apresuraramente, siendo correspondida con el extraño saludo, y ella marchó calle abajo hacia su casa. Ella alcanzó su punto máximo, solo un poco decepcionada de que se hubieran ido. Jacob estaba sentado, esperando en la esquina de la cerca, fuera de la vista.

"¡Mandy!", lloró, arrojando sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. "Pensé que te habían llevado".

Mandy lo empujó. Por tener casi siete años, todavía actuaba como un bebé. "¿Me llevaron a dónde?", preguntó ella, llena de la confianza que le faltó cuando los vulcanos la estaban interrogando y cuidando. Ella contó lo más destacado de la pequeña aventura y le aseguró que no estaban en problemas.

"¿Qué le vamos a decir a mamá?", preguntó Jacob, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Mandy agarró sus dos mochilas y comenzó a marchar directo a casa. "Nada".

Durante la caminata, con Jacob extrañamente tranquilo, todo en lo que Mandy podía pensar era en el lindo chico vulcano y su extraño padre, las hermosas pinturas vulcanas y lo maravilloso que sería si todas las cosas extrañas y maravillosas del universo se abrieran a ella y pudiera entenderlas, como las palabras de un libro.


	2. Tercer asistente de embajador menor en entrenamiento

Lenguaje Estándar de la Federación es, sin duda, un nombre inapropiado. El lenguaje, como todos los idiomas, es un organismo vivo que respira. Cuando se deja caer en una gran variedad de entornos, se adapta y prospera en uno. Idioma, tono, gesto: todo adaptado de manera única para adecuarse al usuario y su comunidad. No se puede encontrar un lenguaje estándar real en ningún rincón de la Federación, ni podemos esperarlo si aceptamos la diversidad.

Es por eso que el programa del Traductor Universal es esencial para la continuación de la paz y la misión de la Federación.

\- Amanda Grayson, propuesta inicial para el Proyecto de Traductor Universal.

* * *

Amanda no podía creer su terrible suerte. Ella había sido la primera, — ¡primera! — en principios lingüísticos xeno aplicados y había hecho todos los trabajos en su clase de Política de la Federación sobre participación tellarita, pero había sido asignada a la delegación de la Tierra.

No fue un desaire personal o desaprobación por parte de sus instructores, estaba segura, pero la decisión tenía que tomarse a favor de un estudiante de más edad en la Academia de la Federación que solicitaba la Flota Estelar en otoño. Tenía dos oportunidades más para tratar de ganarse un lugar con la delegación tellarita, y ninguno de los otros estudiantes de décimo grado había sido colocado para el estudio de campo de este año.

Pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo en Nueva Dehli sintiendo lástima de sí misma. Ella no sabía que ninguno de los otros pocos estudiantes estaban sirviendo a las otras delegaciones que asistían a la Cumbre de Política y Ética Intra-Federación, y sería la única de su escuela en seguir a la delegación de la Tierra cuando era una joven estudiante. Se aburría y se sentía sola durante una de las conferencias más interesantes de la Tierra, sin posibilidad de comenzar su carrera en Tellar. No fue hasta que entró en el hotel que sintió que se le levantaba el ánimo. El vestíbulo estaba lleno hasta el tope de viajeros de los confines más alejados de la Federación, el zumbido de cien idiomas, como instrumentos que se calentaban para una sinfonía, llenó sus oídos. Estaban vestidos con una amplia gama de túnicas y vestidos, desde joyas y pieles hasta sugerencias digitales holográficas de ropa. Diplomáticos, reporteros, académicos, todos reunidos en pequeños grupos o paseando de un lado a otro del vestíbulo y en turbo ascensores. Nunca en su vida había visto tantos seres diferentes en un solo lugar. Era estimulante.

Más allá de la fila de seres conducidos por un gran pasillo, había salas de seminarios ordenadas con sillas perfectamente alineadas y marcadas en perfecto estándar. El encanto de esquivar a los grupos de visitantes, observándolos antes de que comenzara la conferencia, era abrumador, pero siguió a su grupo escolar por el pasillo hasta la fila marcada como "Cuerpo de cortesía". A medida que cada estudiante recibía su insignia, los colores brillantes indicaban con qué delegación trabajaría durante la conferencia.

Una mujer alegre le entregó su placa y la dirigió al primer turboascensor a la izquierda, al piso donde se alojaban la mayoría de los representantes humanos. Esperó fuera de la puerta y entró en el primer ascensor que llegó, casi lleno por un pequeño grupo de Uuliuuuliuu. Ella trató de mantenerse fuera del pegajoso rastro mucoso que dejaban en el suelo resbaladizo, además de evitar sus colas bulbosas, pero terminó empujada contra la pared del turboascensor. La puerta se abrió para su piso, pero no había forma de pasar a los Uuliuuuliuu’x.

"Disculpe", trató.

Ninguna respuesta.

"Por favor, apártense", intentó de nuevo con su más claro Estándar de la Federación.

Ni siquiera una sacudida de sus astas, por lo que, internamente refunfuñando, ella permaneció pegada a la parte posterior de la pared del ascensor cuando subió de nuevo.

Pasaron tres pisos más antes de que los Uuliuuuliuu’x dejaran el ascensor, dejándola sola con otra persona, un hombre vulcano. Después de una mirada superficial, murmuró su piso a la computadora, revisó su itinerario y se sorprendió cuando el otro habló.

"Mandy Grayson".

Ella levantó la cabeza de la lista de oradores principales de la semana, sorprendida de ser abordada. "Perdón, ¿lo con...", se detuvo en seco, sorprendida una vez más. "Sybok".

Sybok inclinó la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento. Unos años mayor, pero era obvio que él era el chico que la encontró el día que intentó escalar el muro frente a la embajada de Vulcano. Estaba vestido con una túnica verde oscuro sobre una túnica marrón claro, una simple cadena naranja neón con una placa indicaba que era parte de la delegación vulcana.

"Me alegra verte de nuevo", dijo, lo que sería un saludo formal típico para cualquier humano, pero de un vulcano sonó extraño a los oídos de Amanda. "¿Vas a asistir a esta conferencia?".

Amanda miró hacia abajo, su mano aún sostenía su insignia del Cuerpo de Cortesía de la Tierra. "Eh... Sí, para mi experiencia de campo escolar", dijo, luchando por ponerse la insignia, dejando caer su PADD al suelo. Sybok lo recogió complaciente, tomándolo delicadamente de la esquina y se lo tendió, cubierto con el residuo de moco del piso. "Gracias", dijo tomando el dispositivo con delicadeza.

"También estoy aquí como parte de mi entrenamiento".

El turboascensor llegó a su piso designado una vez más, y Amanda no podía sentirse más aliviada de que este incómodo encuentro pronto terminaría. "Bueno, espero que disfrutes de la confe… AAAH".

Amanda se cernía a unos centímetros del suelo, el agarre de Sybok sobre sus brazos evitaba que su rostro se plantara en el resbaladizo rastro de moco en el elevador. Él la levantó con firmeza en la puerta, y de lado pisó el sendero en el piso, permitiéndoles a ambos salir.

"Gracias de nuevo", dijo ella, con la cara ardiendo. "Normalmente no soy una persona torpe".

"Mi experiencia indicaría lo contrario", dijo, sin malicia ni gruñido evidente. Ella lo tomó como la simple verdad que era e intentó huir con gracia cuando él volvió a hablar. "Señorita Grayson, ¿sería aceptable en su cultura, a la luz de los acontecimientos que han ocurrido aquí, pedirle un pequeño favor?”.

"Depende de cuál sea el favor", dijo. Siempre que no implicará escalar vallas, escalar paredes o simplemente moverse, Amanda estaba intrigada.

"Me gustaría invitarla a que me acompañe a una pequeña reunión de colegas", dijo. "Creo que sería una adición muy bienvenida a nuestro grupo esta noche".

"Yo…"

"Solo un grupo de mundanos e interesados estudiantes, 2100, en el _Horno Rojo_ ".

"¿Supongo?".

Sybok asintió con la cabeza, parecía claramente complacido, y dio un paso atrás, las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y lo sacaron de su vista.

Amanda solo podía mirar donde había desaparecido el vulcano. "¿Qué acabo de aceptar?".

**_:::: ::::_ **

Después de cuatro horas de orientación, la esperaban en el Cuerpo de Cortesía mixto, pero encontrarse con vulcanos en un café de Nueva Delhi parecía mucho más interesante. Amanda se puso una bufanda verde neón alrededor de la cabeza, con la esperanza de que nadie de su escuela reconociera que estaba esquivando la reunión organizada y obligatoria para los jóvenes. Se dirigió al _Horno Rojo_ , notando cómo el distrito comercial intergaláctico se degradaba lentamente a una parte mucho más antigua de la ciudad. Se detuvo afuera del café, viendo por la ventana para que estaba casi desierto, salvo por un grupo en el rincón más alejado, sentado en bancos bajos en una mesa, iluminados por velas.

Intentó ver si Sybok estaba entre ellos cuando una voz detrás la hizo saltar.

"Me alegra que hayas decidido venir".

"Bueno, realmente no podía retractarme de un favor, ¿verdad?".

"No lo sabría, no estoy bien versado en la extensión y retracción de favores". Sybok abrió la puerta y Amanda lo siguió.

Tres vulcanos estaban sentados en la mesa, dos de la misma edad aparente que Sybok, un hombre y una mujer, y un anciano canoso. Al igual que Sybok y Amanda, no usaban ninguna insignia ni nada que indicara que estaban en asuntos oficiales. La miraron especulativamente cuando se acercaron. Sybok extendió su mano en un saludo, uno que Amanda sabía ahora se llamaba ta’al.

"Me gustaría presentarles a mi conocida de la Tierra, la señorita Mandy Grayson".

"Amanda", corrigió en voz baja. Nadie la había llamado Mandy desde que tenía doce años.

"Amanda", dijo la mujer, sus ojos cautelosos pero curiosos. "Siéntate y únete a nuestra reunión".

¿Por qué Sybok le quería aquí?

"¿Té?", ofreció uno de los hombres. "Me temo que es todo lo que tenemos para intensificar la conversación, esta noche".

Amanda lo miró dudosa. Tenía una amiga a la que le gustaba el té vulcano, tan amargo que chamuscaba sus papilas gustativas. Tomó una taza, solo para ser educada, y olfateó, abrumadoramente agradecida de que fuera una variedad de chai agradablemente dulce.

“Compasión, templanza y justicia”, dijo la mujer, levantando su vaso. El resto levantó sus vasos y bebió profundamente.

"Tu-Jarok", explicó el mayor del grupo, notando la expresión perpleja de Amanda. “Las enseñanzas de Jarok, el contemporáneo de Surak y, de hecho, su amigo. Enseñó a sus seguidores cómo equilibrar la lógica con la emoción, y vio el equilibrio de estas dos cosas como una parte vital de la verdadera naturaleza de un vulcano".

Los otros asintieron solemnemente. Amanda se quedó callada, tratando de parecer que entendía lo que el resto.

La mujer se volvió hacia Amanda, mirándola intensamente. "¿Cuál es la verdadera naturaleza de un humano?".

Ella palideció bajo el escrutinio. "Yo... bueno, supongo que es diferente para todos".

"Tu naturaleza, entonces".

"Bueno, yo... estoy inclinada a querer aprender sobre el universo, su gente", comenzó con cuidado. "Quiero aprender sobre cómo se construyen las diferentes culturas, pero aún así coexistir en la Federación".

El anciano resopló. “Ella pidió una respuesta simple, no una declaración de tesis. No eres una estudiante aquí”. Él golpeó la mesa con el puño. "¡Eres un ser vital, lleno de vida y potencial!" El tono y el timbre de su voz pillaron a Amanda completamente desprevenida. "¿Cuál es tu potencial?".

Amanda sintió las palabras atraparse en su garganta. "No sé... soy... tengo… curiosidad".

El anciano asintió solemnemente y volvió a levantar su vaso. "Curiosidad." El otro volvió a levantar su vaso, y esta vez Amanda se unió a ellos. Independientemente de la insistencia del anciano de que ella no era una estudiante, sintió como si aprobara un examen.

“Beban profundo, amigos. En los viejos tiempos, la semilla de ineu se ingería, trayendo la iluminación”, reflexionó el anciano. "Tendremos que vencer con el té dulce".

Uno de los vulcanos emitió un sonido divertido mientras bebía profundamente de su taza. Amanda se sobresaltó. ¿Cuál era ese viejo idioma, cuando los vulcanos se ríen y Ixpi baila?

"Entonces, todos se encuentran y hablan sobre... ¿sus emociones?".

La mesa se quedó quieta de inmediato.

"No", Sybok enunciado cuidadosamente. “Hablamos de historia. Culturas que nos precedieron, que ayudaron a Vulcano a convertirse en lo que es hoy". Los otros asintieron.

"Así que ustedes son aficionados a la historia".

"Crudo, pero preciso".

Fue una hora de bebida contemplativa y discusión de los hallazgos arqueológicos de Jarok, las viejas tabletas que quedaron, y las respuestas registradas de Surak cuando fueron traducidas del Antiguo Alto Golic al contemporáneo y lo que se perdió. Por respeto a su invitada, hablaron en Estándar, pero de vez en cuando volvían al Golic. Amanda sabía lo suficiente como para entenderlo, pero el dialecto tenía vocales tan altas que no podía seguir los comentarios lo suficiente como para entenderlo en relación con la conversación estándar. Ella no hizo muchos comentarios y tuvo la impresión de que no estaba allí para su entretenimiento o beneficio. Era difícil no sentirse como una niña en comparación con estos adultos, mucho mayores y que parecían mucho más eficientes que ella. En total, era aburrido, y lamentó haber dejado la reunión del hotel. Finalmente, Sybok se puso de pie, dando las buenas noches a todos y ofreció llevar a Amanda de regreso al hotel.

Cuando estuvieron fuera, en el aire cálido de la noche, Amanda finalmente dijo la pregunta que había estado pesando demasiado en su mente.

"¿Por qué me invitaste?".

Sybok parpadeó hacia ella, extendiendo sus dedos en un gesto de súplica. “Pensé que sería interesante. Un humano, un invitado inesperado e ilícito a nuestra reunión de mentes".

Amanda frunció el ceño. Nunca pensó que invitar a una niña de dieciséis años a un café podría considerarse ilícito, pero no era vulcana y no estaba familiarizada con los tabúes. "Bueno, ¿fue interesante?".

"No." Sybok se rió entre dientes. "Eres demasiado joven para entender el mundo y demasiado bien educada para ser interesante".

La leve sonrisa, y el balbuceo de su discurso, la calidad tonal de su glotal detenido. Parecía borracho, pero todo lo que bebió fue té. "¿Estás enfermo?".

"No". Sybok hizo una pausa, con la cara retorcida mientras lo reconsideraba. "Sí. El azúcar añadido al té fue... estimulante. Tomar tres tazas fue una elección desacertada”.

"Tenemos que volver al hotel".

Sybok se apoyó contra una pared. "No, creo que me quedaré aquí".

Amanda arrugó la nariz ante la calle comercial casi desierta. "Llamaré a un transporte".

Sybok la despachó. "No, no, no me han visto así. No sería apreciado ".

“Luego caminamos, son solo siete cuadras. No me quedaré aquí".

Media hora después estaban en el turboascensor donde se habían encontrado. Sybok había bostezado varias veces y comenzó a salir por la puerta. Amanda lo siguió, queriendo llamar a un médico, pero Sybok insistió en que en unas pocas horas su cuerpo metabolizaría el té. Sybok intentó ingresar varias veces a su habitación antes de tener éxito, y no se molestó en cerrar la puerta, por lo que ella lo tomó como su invitación para entrar.

Sus habitaciones eran enormes, una gran sala de estar con enormes ventanas que daban a la luminosa Nueva Delhi, con puertas que seguramente eran dormitorios y baños. Amanda se paró en la baldosa de mármol preguntándose qué, exactamente, hacia Sybok, por lo que preguntó.

"Soy uno de los asistentes del embajador menor", dijo, su voz amortiguada por su posición, acostado en un sofá largo y bajo con una almohada sobre su cabeza.

“¿Sus embajadores menores consiguen asistentes?”, preguntó ella, sorprendida. Solo los embajadores de más alto rango en Tellar tenían asistentes, Amanda lo había mirado. Dudaba que los asistentes consiguieran una habitación de hotel como esta para conferencias.

Sybok giró la cabeza para mirarla, aún acostado en el sofá. "Sí, soy uno de los tres asistentes, el menor de ellos, ya que sospecho que el puesto fue un castigo de mi padre".

"¿El embajador?", Sybok asintió en silencio. "¿Por qué estás siendo castigado?".

“Por pensar cosas que no están aprobadas. Puede que tenga una mentalidad más liberal que la mayoría de los vulcanos, pero ni siquiera él puede soportar la verdad de lo que somos", suspiró, con el resentimiento sonando en su cansada voz.

Antes de que Amanda pudiera hacer otra pregunta, una voz firme interrumpió.

"Sybok, ¿estás enfermo?".

El embajador estaba en la puerta aún abierta. Sybok resopló y apartó la cara como un niño gruñón. Detrás de él, Amanda podía ver a otros dos vulcanos, vestidos con túnicas grises e insignias diplomáticas. La cara del embajador era difícil de leer, pero Amanda pensó que veía preocupación, luego sorpresa cuando la vio, y después una calma indescifrable cuando se volvió hacia sus compañeros.

“Por favor, discúlpenme. Nos reuniremos por la mañana”. Sus dos compañeros se inclinaron y desaparecieron cuando el embajador cerró firmemente la puerta detrás de él. "Sybok, ¿necesitas asistencia médica?".

Sybok se quejó en respuesta.

"Él bebió té, una variedad de la Tierra", ofreció Amanda vacilante. "No creo que fuera bueno para él".

El embajador la miró largamente. "Señorita Grayson”.

Amanda asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Cómo llegó a estar asociada de nuevo con mi hijo?".

Sybok se giró rápidamente para lanzarle una breve mirada sofocante. Amanda no estaba preparada para mentir, pero esperaba poder hacer que sus excusas funcionaran lo mejor posible. "Nos encontramos en el turboascensor". El embajador no hizo nada más que apretar un músculo de su rostro y obligó a Amanda a agregar: "Parecía enfermo, así que le ofrecí ayudarlo a su habitación". Amanda no vio la necesidad de completar los detalles entre esas dos oraciones, con la esperanza de que eso satisficiera a Sybok.

"Gracias por su ayuda", respondió el embajador con rigidez. "Sybok, necesitas volver a tu habitación".

Sybok se volvió de nuevo, entonces, sorprendentemente, el embajador lo levantó por debajo de los brazos, lo llevó hacia una de las puertas y lo depositó sobre una cama. Escuchó un susurró que identificó como la advertencia de un padre cuando el embajador cubrió la forma de su hijo.

"Señorita Grayson, unas palabras, si quiere”. Amanda se volvió, esperando que el embajador cerrara la puerta de la habitación de Sybok. Caminó hacia el sofá y señaló el asiento de enfrente. Tenía un recuerdo de una habitación pintada como el sol, dorada y roja, pero esta vez, el vulcano no parecía asustarle demasiado. Todavía era intimidante, pero no del todo temible. Ella no había hecho nada malo esta vez, así que no había necesidad de sentir pánico.

Tomó el asiento ofrecido, y el embajador le entregó un PADD con una foto.

"¿Ha visto a estos dos individuos?" preguntó. Amanda estudió la imagen, reconociendo a los dos fotografiados de inmediato. La mujer y el anciano, ambos de perfil. No esperó una respuesta. “Si lo hizo, debo advertirle que no vuelva a interactuar con ellos. Son terroristas peligrosos".

"¡Terroristas!", chilló Amanda, olvidando su resolución. “Pero pensé que eran filósofos. Historiadores amateur”.

"Tienen muchas ideas radicales, pero su ideología incendiaria, para una especie psi-sensible como los vulcanos, los hace inmensamente peligrosos".

Amanda estaba atónita, su mente giraba con preguntas.

"No creo que esté en peligro", dijo. "Sin embargo, si lo desea, puedo disponer un poco de seguridad para su estadía en la conferencia".

Amanda negó con la cabeza. "¿Por qué Sybok es amigo de ellos?".

"Sybok no es amigo de los radicales".

Sin saber qué decir, permaneció callada, estudiando atentamente al embajador.

"Apreciaría que si viera a estas personas, me contacte directamente, en mi línea privada". Extendió su comunicador para que Amanda vincule los datos privados con los suyos. Amanda nunca había conocido a alguien tan importante que su información de contacto preliminar estuviera en la Base de Datos.

Amanda asintió con la cabeza. "Entendido". Satisfecho, el embajador se recostó y Amanda entendió que había sido despedida sin decir palabra. Se puso de pie, comenzó a salir, pero luego se dio la vuelta.

"¿Puedo pedirle un favor?". El embajador frunció el ceño. "No es un favor, exactamente, sé que los vulcanos no hacen favores, pero me gustaría su consejo sobre algo, de un colega a otro".

La cara del embajador se relajó, ahora curioso. “No retendré consejos si soy libre de darlos”.

"Quiero trabajar con la delegación tellarita el próximo año como parte del programa de la Federación", dijo rápidamente, como si las palabras que se acumulaban en su mente finalmente se hubieran soltado, "pero no se ha elegido a nadie de la Tierra durante los últimos dieciséis años, lo comprobé. Si quiero trabajar en Tellarite Language Corps cuando me gradúe, necesito experiencia ahora, pero no sé cómo hacerlo".

"Ah". El embajador asintió, contemplativo. “Los vulcanos son conocidos por ser lógicos, es una cualidad que define a mi gente. Los humanos son conocidos por su empatía y cooperación. ¿Cómo describiría el sello distintivo de los tellaritas?”.

"Productividad y ambición (1)", respondió Amanda.

El embajador asintió. “Mi experiencia indica que los tellaritas no quieren que otras especies se involucren en sus asuntos. No encontrarás a los humanos sirviendo en roles diplomáticos a menos que encuentren a ese humano indispensable. Hay un dicho tellarita: Unik twavk sak tak motuk. “Rechaza la mano alienígena”. Es humana y siempre tendrá la desconfianza de los tellaritas. Incluso desconfían de los vulcanos, pero aún trabajarían con ellos ante una oportunidad particularmente excelente para una industria rentable. Cuando comprenda esto, podrá prepararse mejor para aceptar la oportunidad única que le brindará la cultura tellarita”.

Amanda pensó en esto, asintiendo lentamente cuando entendió el punto que estaba haciendo. No se trataba de hacer amigos, se trataba de obtener habilidades y producir algo que no se podía tener con ninguna otra persona. "Gracias, embajador".

El embajador inclinó la cabeza. "Buenas noches, señorita Grayson".

Amanda se fue, finalmente entrando en su habitación. Tenía problemas para conciliar el sueño, pero no fueron los terroristas, ni Sybok, ni los recuerdos de caerse sobre una pared lo que la mantuvieron despierta. Fueron las palabras del embajador. Rechaza la mano alienígena. Amanda conocía esa frase tellarita, pero se traducía de manera muy diferente en su estándar fuertemente influenciado por la Tierra (como dijo su profesor de lingüística: "¡El estándar no es estándar!"). Ella lo traducía como: Escudriñar la mano del extraño. Tenía un sonido mucho menos xenófobo.

Sin embargo, si uno tradujera la frase del tellarik al golic y luego a estándar... pensó en las cláusulas de conjugación correctas, aplicando la adecuada para la palabra Golic para "rechazar" y luego... sí, obtendría "rechaza la sangre alienígena”.

Era una implicación aterradora que un simple sesgo en la traducción pudiera producir un resultado tan diferente en estándar. Los vulcanos eran muy conocidos por no llevarse bien con los tellaritas, ¿podría ser posible que todo se redujera a malas traducciones?

Si tan solo hubiera una manera de crear un programa que pudiera despojar instantáneamente al lenguaje de sus cualidades suprasegmentales, analizar la semántica y la sintaxis, y crear una traducción perfecta, universalmente entendida por todos los que la escucharan. Amanda reflexionó sobre cómo sería ese traductor y finalmente se quedó dormida tratando de calcular cuántos datos tendría que almacenar esa matriz de traducción.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de traductor:
> 
> La parte final, desde la conversación con Sarek, describe perfectamente la última semana para mí. En fin :(
> 
> Curiosidades lingüísticas (tiene siglos que no hago esto):
> 
> (1) Productivity and Industry: No es la gran cosa, pero no estaba segura de cómo traducir esto. Industry, literalmente es industria, pero también puede traducirse como afán que supongo es la traducción correcta esta vez. Sin embargo, afán me sonaba raro, así que puse ambición que sonaba más lógico en este caso.


	3. Una pieza de rompecabezas

Tritanio 0.08%

Fósforo 0.004%

Aluminio 1%

Duranium 0.09%

Recomendación: Elepsi V se recomienda como un activo de alta prioridad y debe revisarse para su admisión a la Federación de inmediato.

Informe detallado de minerales de Elepsi V

Comisión de Minería Tellarita

**_:::: ::::_ **

"Es un idiota".

"Sí", estuvo de acuerdo Amanda, acurrucando cuidadosamente el bonsai en una caja que contenía suéteres y calcetines.

"Es un imbécil tan grande que ni siquiera puede reconocer su propio culo, tal es la naturaleza de su imbecilidad".(1)

Amanda resopló. "El sentimiento, si no la sintaxis, es correcto".

“¿Son las copas de vino tuyas?”.

"Sí". Jacob los agregó a la caja. "¿Qué es esta cosa?".

Amanda miró a Jacob agitando una estatua de bronce de Un, Il. Ella hizo un puchero. Era uno de sus favoritos. "Eso es suyo". Jacob se dejó caer con la caja con sus copas de vino. Ella no lo detuvo. "¿Por qué lo aguantaste por tanto tiempo?".

Amanda dejó de empacar, se quitó el flequillo de los ojos e hizo contacto visual con Jacob, que ahora estaba de pie por encima de ella. "Porque pensé que lo amaba, supongo".

"Amor". Jacob resopló. "Eres tan…"

"¿Ciega?".

"Indulgente. Si me hubiera hecho eso, pondría una solicitud inmediata para dos pintas de su sangre y al menos su oído por su falta de lealtad".

Amanda resopló. "No fue desleal", dijo, y se odió un poco por defender al hombre que la destripó emocionalmente hace tres días. "Simplemente no está listo para el compromiso".

"¡Y eso es otra cosa!", dijo, señalando con un dedo el escritorio vacío que era suyo. “¿Cómo se atreve a echarte del apartamento? Él es el que te dejó, deberías quedarte con él".

Amanda suspiró. "No quiero el apartamento".

“Bueno, tal vez lo quiero. ¡Mira esta vista!” Amanda suspiró, ignorando a Jacob para reanudar su embalaje. Es cierto que le encantaba el apartamento. Le encantaba la vista, le encantaban las pequeñas tiendas y el mercado de fin de semana y la panadería y...

"No quiero el apartamento, porque no voy a estar aquí para vivir en él", dijo en voz baja, y se estremeció cuando Jacob reaccionó.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿A dónde vas?", gritó Jacob, dejando caer una caja de libros.

Amanda hizo una mueca, recogiendo las cosas que su hermano menor dejó caer. "Existe una oportunidad de estudio de campo a través de la universidad, un grupo de expertos transculturales en el cuadrante beta. Tengo un pasaje reservado, y no volveré en un año, así que todo funciona. No necesito el apartamento, así que él puede tenerlo".

Jacob tomó otra caja de libros y la apiló sobre los demás. "¿Y cuándo, exactamente, lo decidiste?".

"El día después de que me dejó".

“Es el rey de los pendejos. No mires atrás".

Amanda murmuró su acuerdo, contenta de que Jacob no lo riñera o cuestionara su razón para huir de la Tierra tan pronto, pero su hermano la entendió. Cuando la última caja fue sellada y empacada en el transporte, se paró en la puerta y pensó en la facilidad con que se podía llevar dos años de su vida en pequeñas cajas ordenadas.

"Mandy, ¿lista para irnos?".

"Sí", gritó ella hacia el tramo de escaleras. "Muy, muy lejos".

**_:::: ::::_ **

Siete meses después, Amanda no podía imaginar querer un apartamento con vistas a un parque nublado o una panadería o algo que no estuviera justo aquí en la pequeña aldea agrícola a orillas de Elepsi V. Se sentía rejuvenecida, completamente enamorada del pequeño planeta y sus habitantes. Como era su tradición en el quinto día más pequeño del calendario lunar, caminó por las brillantes costas rosadas de la playa sur hacia un grupo de pequeñas chozas con un regalo para uno de sus maestros.

Los niños pequeños jugaban cerca de la orilla mientras sus padres comenzaban a cosechar los cultivos de algas marinas que se extendían a kilómetros por la playa, la mayoría de ellos demasiado tímidos para reconocerla formalmente, pero algunos valientes levantaban las manos al cielo en señal de saludo. Amanda intentó devolver el gesto, pero su protector solar y la bolsa que llevaba le impidieron ser completamente efectiva.

Cuando finalmente llegó a su destino, Wyna estaba esperando en la puerta.

"¡Oweka’ll, Amanda!", saludó, con los brazos en el aire, mostrando el torso verde y azul.

"Oweka’n", respondió, levantando la bolsa de fruta que traía consigo. "Um’weulil saa witku".

"Dassanu", respondió la anciana, con el rostro lleno de rayas de color naranja y verde, una señal segura de que la anciana elepsi estaba satisfecha con su regalo. Sus manos, viejas y forradas en delicadas redes verdes de espuma de mar, como encaje entre los dedos, se envolvieron alrededor de la bolsa de fruta y la invitó a entrar a la cabaña, Amanda la consideraba una de sus aulas favoritas.

Amanda se quitó las sandalias en la puerta, agradecida de estar fuera del sol, que golpeaba la mayoría de los días con la fuerza del Sahara. Se quitó la cubierta para el sol, un poncho improvisado hecho de seda rigeliana, y lo depositó en un gancho cerca de la puerta, colocado especialmente para Amanda, la humana que vestía ropa. Amanda sabía que la elepsi la encontraba simple en comparación con las redes y rayas tecnicolor que decoraban su propia piel. A veces sentía que era un personaje en un antiguo video en blanco y negro caído en un vibrante planeta tecnicolor, con camaleones brillantes por vecinos.

"¿Shahellitutu k’tl?", preguntó Amanda, dejándose caer al suelo en una posición de medio loto, curiosa por lo que su tutor nativo había planeado para ella hoy. Desde que se había hecho amiga de la mujer elepsi, Amanda había aprendido más sobre el dilecto unt’Elepsi que con cualquier recurso en la base de datos de la Federación. Quizás en un año podría tener suficientes datos recopilados para terminar su disertación.

"Evaa", Wyna señaló un PADD, que mostraba un video de dos elepsi en lo que parecía ser una obra de teatro. Amanda estaba fascinada por las artes escénicas de Elepsi. La pigmentación era parte de la semántica y la sintaxis del lenguaje, incluso los fonemas en sí mismos, y realizar una narración en unt'Elepsi sería imposible para la mayoría de los humanoides sin los orgánulos que cambian de color que se encuentran en la segunda capa de la dermis. Amanda observó fascinada cómo Wyna reproducía el video, destacando cómo exactamente el actor en el escenario lentamente cambiaba del azul al naranja intenso del atardecer, con solo la piel de las rodillas y los codos de un amarillo tenue, lo que indica la profunda desesperación y el anhelo bajo sus palabras. Tomó notas frenéticas, tratando de seguir cómo el naranja adelantaba al azul de una manera tan lenta, casi como el amanecer en la Tierra, le dio a todo el intercambio un significado diferente.

Se sentaron juntas durante una hora, comiendo la fruta que Amanda trajo y Wyna mostrando ejemplo tras ejemplo de unt’Elepsi. Cada semana compilaba su información y la enviaba de regreso a sus colegas en el proyecto de Traductor Universal, pero en lugar de ser programada en el TU, se quedaba archivada. Era la mayor frustración de este increíble proyecto: Amanda podía recopilar una biblioteca de información sobre unt’Elepsi, pero no habían descubierto cómo traducir los matices visuales del idioma a través del TU.

Los usuarios terrestres del estándar tenían el mismo problema. Una inclinación de la cabeza, un gesto de la mano o un tono de la voz significaban una cosa u otra, y una combinación de los tres algo totalmente diferente. Los cadetes de la Flota Estelar, los nuevos presentadores de video y los maestros a menudo pasaban por un programa de reentrenamiento que Amanda sarcásticamente llamó _El estándar más estándar_. El estándar que todos los usuarios del estándar entenderían, sin los gestos, expresiones idiomáticas y matices culturales que todos los seres naturalmente aportan a cada intercambio comunicativo.

"Pero no es eso lo que queremos, ¿el lenguaje universal?", le preguntó una vez Jacob, poco antes de que ella se fuera a Elepsi V.

"No existe tal cosa", dijo Amanda, agitando las manos, tratando de hacer su punto durante la cena. “El proyecto de Traductor Universal es nuestra mejor oportunidad para dar a millones de culturas de un millón de mundos la oportunidad de comunicarse en pie de igualdad. El TU podría traducir cualquier dialecto de cualquier mundo no contactado, no requiere capacitación y no es necesario desnudar los idiomas y las culturas del usuario".

"Y debes atravesar la mitad de la galaxia para hacerlo".

"Elepsi es solo una pieza para un rompecabezas muy grande, Jacob".

"¡Wyna!", una voz llamó afuera de la choza. El hijo de Wyna, Mer, estaba parado en la puerta, ambas manos en el aire, pero su rostro estaba manchado de amarillo pálido angustiado. Tan pronto como Mer vio a Amanda, se volvió un violeta violento, el color que más había visto en Elepsi.

Desconfianza. Peligro.

Amanda entendió su posición como una extraña humanoide monocromática que vestía ropa, pero había pasado muchos meses con Wyna, y Mer la veía ahora como una extraña visitante a la que le encantaba escuchar historias. La llamaban "Federación tum suum" o "Pequeña Federación" con más azul en su piel que púrpura, así que eso era un progreso. La mayoría de sus vecinos entendieron que no estaba tratando de ser engañosa, simplemente no podía cambiar los colores y tenía una necesidad física de ropa para protegerse de los elementos.

Mer comenzó a hablar rápidamente, su piel parpadeaba preocupado entre amarillo pálido, púrpura y azul tinta. La cara de Wyna se volvió de un amarillo comprensivo alrededor de los párpados.

Amanda palideció. "¿Casundu?". ¿Qué pasa?

"Problemas", articuló Wyna en un vacilante estándar. "Problemas de la federación". Le entregó el PADD a Amanda. En estándar, y luego en caligrafía unt’Elepsi, las palabras presentaron el giro de acontecimientos más horrible.

Elepsi había sido admitido en la Federación en virtud de la recién creada Cláusula XII de la Ley de Protección del Desarrollo Secundario, y la Federación envió emisarios para facilitar el estatus de miembro en período de prueba, bajo la dirección del Imperio Tellar.

Precisamente, como Amanda había aprendido a lo largo de los meses, era exactamente lo contrario de lo que quería el liderazgo de Elepsi.

"Usoo fendua’a qua qua", dijo Mer, su rostro ahora completamente rosado.

Wyna asintió con tristeza, su rostro y su torso brillaban entre violeta y rosa. "Eswakiray k’tl soo’dua". Pero, ¿qué podemos hacer si no nos escuchan?

Amanda frunció los labios. Si alguien pudiera hacerlos escuchar, Amanda estaba segura de que podría encontrar una manera de hacerles entender.

Tenían solo siete días para resolverlo, antes de que la comisión minera tellarita tomara el control del planeta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de traductora:
> 
> Bueno, este fue uno el primer capítulo —el único de hecho— sin Sarek. Pronto aparecerá y esto será más interesante.
> 
> Esto es muy tonto, pero me tardé bastante en darme cuenta que al reacomodar las siglas de Universal Translator (UT) al español se fomarba TU (Traductor Universal). Necesito dormir más si algo tan tonto como eso me hizo reír.
> 
> Curiosidades lingüísticas:
> 
> Odio los putos juegos de palabras en otro idioma, son un dolor en el culo. Es muy complicado adaptarlos al español, que tengan sentido y encima se conserve el juego.
> 
> (1) “An asshole so large, he can’t even see his own asshole, such is the nature of his assholeishness.”
> 
> "Un imbécil tan grande que ni siquiera puede ver su propio imbécil, tal es la naturaleza de su imbecilidad". Esa es la traducción literal, también podría decir: “Un gilipollas. tan grande que ni siquiera puede ver su propio culo, así de grande es su gilipollez”. Pero no estaba segura de que tanto se comprendía el sentido de la frase y cuanto se conservaba el juego de palabras.
> 
> Asshole puede ser imbecil, gilipollas, pendejo, idiota, etc., etc., etc. En pocas palabras, pude haber adaptado la frase con la más variopinta variedad de insultos que se me pudieran ocurrir, pero me forcé a que tuviera un cierto sentido acorde al juego original.
> 
> ¡Ese es el maldito problema de que el español tenga tanta variedad de insultos no comprendidos por todos!
> 
> Y ahí voy de necia a intentar un español neutro cuando no puede existir tal cosa si quieres mantener una cierta identidad en el lenguaje. Por eso me tarde tanto esta vez.
> 
> Mi primer intento fue: “Un pendejo tan grande que ni siquiera puede encontrar su propia verga, así de grande es su pendejes”.
> 
> Ok, no, me inventé esa traducción ahora, solo es para que entiendan el problema. Al final puse lo que puse porque no encontré una mejor adaptación.
> 
> Aunque fue divertido pensar un insulto distinto para cada asshole de Jacob, fueron dedicados especialmente a esa puta palabra, aunque no fueran tantos.


End file.
